1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bipod rifle support and more particularly to a bipod rifle support which may be either attached to a rifle stock or wherein the rifle stock may be modified to accept the bipod support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bipod rifle supports have long been used to support the forward end or muzzle of a rifle during the firing thereof in an effort to “steady” or “stabilize” the rifle to increase the shooter's accuracy. The bipod rifle supports are also useful to support the muzzle of the rifle above the ground or other supporting surface during periods when the rifle is not being fired or is being cleaned.
Many types of bipod rifle supports have been previously provided but it is believed they suffer from certain disadvantages. Certain of the prior art bipod rifle supports are large, cumbersome, difficult to use and detract from the appearance of the rifle.